vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Preston Howell III
Preston Howell III Summary: ' A lawyer who battles for civil rights and good. And his little dog, too. '''Distinguishing Marks (scars, etc.): ' *Preston has had his nose obviously broken. *He has a gunshot scar on his chest. *He has tattoos on his back showing the Bear totem of the Klamath Indian Tribe *He has aggressively lost his clenched teeth Boston Brahamin accent, still comes out in some ways 'Physical Description (clothing style, etc.): ' *Preston dresses in conservative suits when working as a lawyer, often wearing hand painted ties with his SCA chivalric emblems. *At the SCA events around the Pacific NW, He wears a medieval costume that portrays him as a knight of the realm. *On his own time, He prefers jeans and or khakis. '''Personality: *Preston is a quiet, professional man with a deep streak of romanticism. Psychological Quirks and Problems: ''' *Preston truly believes in good and evil, and wants to be a force for good. *Preston carries a load of guilt over the shooting death of a Park Ranger in the early eighties. *Preston spends a lot of energy in the SCA, bordering on obsessive. '''Parents/Relatives: * Preston's Parent's Samantha and Henry Howell are somewhat well off upper class snobs on the east coast. They could use their influence to secure a cushy corporate lawyer job for Preston, but he doesn't want it. They try to be understanding, but they are too mundane to really cope with Preston. * The Howell fortune was devastated when the patriarch of the family disappeared on a Hawaiian tour in 1961. He was Preston's grand uncle. *Preston has Siblings, but details have not yet been established Friends/Mates: * Preston has friends in the SCA community, and the law community of Vista City * Preston is Family friends with the Ashbys * Preston remains on friendly terms with some of the members of the Nightstalkers and DII, two adventuring groups that he was a member of in the 1980s. Likes/Interests/Hobbies: ' *Preston is a heavy duty member of the SCA. he plays the part of a Medieval knight, and fights with rattan weapons in tournaments and wars. He is also a herald, and a bard for his fictional kingdom. * Preston is also an avid hiker and camper, often going out into the woods for entire weeks ends and vacations. '''Skills/Training/Professional skills: ' *Preston is a lawyer. *In his role as a lawyer he has handled some cases involving accounting, and so he has a fair understanding of that field. * Preston was a Private Detective in the early and mid 1980s and retains some skills from that. * Preston is a trained knight of the SCA and can be dangerous with enough rattan and plastic strapped on. '''Goals and Ambitions: * Preston wants to make enough money to be able to volunteer work for he poor and down trodden for the rest of his life. He wants to be a major advocate for the rights of the down trodden. Pets: ''' *Preston has Mackerel , a maniac white Yap-Yap dog. the two are tight friends and get along well. '''Primary Power/Weapons: *Preston's primary ability is his knowledge and manipulation of the law. Secondary Powers/Weapons: ' *Preston's secondary abilities are his investigative skills 'History and Experiences Which have affected Character greatly: 1955 *Born 17 June 1973 ' *Entered Harvard '''1977 ' *Graduated Harvard with a burning desire to be a force for good '1979 ' *Failed as an attorney for a major eastern law firm , moved to Los Angeles. '''1982 *Helped found the "Nightstalkers" Investigation group. They specialized in occult and paranormal investigation. *Got his nose broken during a fist fight over the possession of a rare tome. 1983: *Nightstalkers disbanded. Some of them (Including Preston) moved to the new Discrete Investigations Internationale agency. *Went to Ireland to attempt to settle a haunting. Had a dream run in with lizard woman witch. *Following this, many of the members of DII became subcontractors for B-13. Preston became an available legal representative for supernatural cases. 1984 *Preston and a team from DII come close to winning the Cannonball Run rally. Preston's skills were not up to the competitive level of the event, but he had a spectacular run of good luck during the event. DII puts a successful cap on the event by catching a group of saboteurs and preventing destruction of the event. 1985 *Shot by a park ranger during a vicious battle with the cult "Christians Against God " Members of Preston's team execute the Ranger. Preston feels guilty and responsible for the event. It is blamed on cult members later. 1986 *Following an assassins attack on DII headquarters and several incidents of gun play, Preston and several others retire to a less active role in DII. 1988: *DII flees from a confused gunfight with a fake SWAT team and a real LAPD SWAT team in their own office. Preston, while not present during the actual gun battle, represents the firm during the legal fallout from the event. DII is denied operating licensees in the US. 1990: *Preston becomes the legal advocate for the Klamath Indian Tribe in Oregon. After a year of legal maneuvering, The tribes legal position is strengthened drastically. Preston retires to part time status with the tribe. 1991: *Preston moves to Spokane and lives quietly for the next five years. 1996: ''' *Preston Howell moves to Vista City and takes up the Practice of Law there. *Preston becomes part of the northern California Tribal Coalition's legal team. '''2003: *Preston forms a relationship with John Falstaff and the Mancuso Detective agency. Category:Jay's PC Category:Vista City Category:Bureau 13 Hero Sheet Preston Howell III Val CHA Cost Roll Notes 10 STR 0 11- 100kg; 2d6 14 DEX 12 12- OCV: 5; DCV: 5 12 CON 4 11- 10 BODY 0 11- 14 INT 4 12- PER Roll 13- 12 EGO 4 11- ECV: 4 14 PRE 4 12- PRE Attack 2½d6 12 COM 2 11- 4 PD 2 Total PD/rPD: 4/0 2 ED 0 Total ED/rED 2/0 3 SPD 6 Phases: 4, 8, 12 4 REC 0 34 END 5 21 STUN 0 Total Characteristics Cost: 41 Movement:Run: 8"/16" Swim: 4"/8" Advantages: Running (+2", 8", NC: 16") (4) (4) 1 Swimming (+2", 4", NC: 8") (2) (2) 1 Enhanced Perception (all) (+1 to PER) (3) (3) Eidetic Memory (10) Scholar (3) Traveler (3) Well-Connected (3) Skills: Climbing 12- (3) Concealment 12- (3) Conversation 13- (5) Deduction 13- (5) Paramedic 12- (3) Shadowing 11- (3) Stealth 12- (3) Small Ground Vehicles (1) English (Native Accent) (0) Area Knowledge: Southern California 11- (1) Professional Skill: Lawyer 16- (7) Science: Ecology 8- (1) Knowledge: Legal History and Precidents 14- (4) Knowledge Skill: Wildlife of the American West 11- (1) Knowledge Skill: Literature 11- (1) Knowledge Skill: History 11- (1) Science: Psychology 12- (3) Persuasion 13- (5) Acting 12- (3) Navigation 8- (1) Forensic Medicine 8- (1) Professional Skill: Accountant 11- (2) Professional Skill: Writer 8- (1) Oratory 13- (5) Spanish (Fluent Conv.) (2) Latin (Basic Conv.) (1) Survival 11- (3) Knowledge Skill: Forest Environments 11- (1) Knowledge Skill: Desert Environments 11- (1) Bureaucratics 12- (3) Professional Skill: Bard 8- (1) Seduction 8- (1) Streetwise 8- (1) Criminology 12- (3) Mechanics 11- (3) Interrogation 12- (3) Lip Reading 8- (1) Shadowing 8- (1) Computer Programming 12- (3) High Society 8- (1) Combat Driving 8- (1) Knowledge Skill: Occultism 11- (1) ASL 2 (0) Area Knowledge: Los Angeles 11- (1) Area Knowledge: Spokane 11- (1) Area Knowledge: Eastern WA/ Northern ID Area 11- (1) Riding 8- (1) Knowledge Skill: Klamath Indian Lore 11- (1) Knowledge Skill: History of the Old West 11- (1) Weapon Familiarities - Unarmed Combat (0) Clubs (0) Axes, Maces, Picks (1) Swords (1) Quarterstaff (1) Shoulder Arms (Shotguns) (1) Total Powers & Skills Cost: 126 Total Character Cost: 167 Disadvantages: + 100 Psych. Lim.: Be Honest (Common, Moderate) (10) Psych. Lim.: Code against killing (Uncommon, Strong) (10) Psych. Lim.: Be Loyal to Friends/Comerades (Common, Moderate) (10) DNPC: Mackerel The Dog (Slightly Less Powerful, 14-) (15) Other: Secret (5) Other: Distinctive.Feature.: Bear Totem tattoo (1) Other: Distinctive.Feature. : Broken Nose (1) Other: Distinctive.Feature : Shooting Scar on Chest (1) Other: Dislikes Reptiles (1) Other: Dislikes Rangers (1) Other: Be Chivalric (1) Other: Uphold the Law (1) Total Disadvantage Points: 167 Category:Jay's PC Category:Vista City Category:Bureau 13